Baby BB
by boshrocks
Summary: A fight with Mumbo causes a Big problem for Raven. Will she finally like the real Beast Boy as he is before he hid behind his humour? read adn review please. better than it sounds, i promise
1. Chapter 1

Mumbo cackled as he pointed his wand at Raven. He was attempting to rob the jewellery store and the Titans had turned up in their most annoying way.

"Your magic can't do anything." She taunted, knowing that it was true.

To her surprise he smirked. "That's what you think."

This unsettled her a little. Maybe he really did have some trick up his detachable sleeves.

"Raven, be careful." Robin called from the magnetic net he, Starfire and Cyborg were currently trapped in. Beast Boy was currently unconscious nearby. As Raven glanced over Starfire made another attempt to break the net.

"You already tried that." Robin said in a bored voice.

"At least she's trying! Get me down!" Cyborg complained from his position suspended on the ceiling of the net, held there by magnets. "Try pulling again, Star."

Raven turned her attention back to Mumbo whilst trying not to snigger. He brandished the wand.

Robin saw Beast Boy sit up groggily and shake his head to clear it.

"Say goodbye, little girl." Mumbo jeered.

The beam of green energy seemed to leave the wand in slow motion, as was Beast Boy's run. In what can only be construed as a vague attempt at chivalry Beast Boy threw himself in front of Raven and took the spell.

There was a pop and Beast Boy disappeared in a little cloud of green smoke.

"Nice trick. Where'd you send him?" Raven said, keeping her cool, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"It wasn't a trick, it was a real spell."

"You can't do real magic."

"Of late I can." Mumbo smiled smugly.

Raven laughed humourlessly. In a second she was a blur. The next she was back where she started.

Mumbo looked down and didn't see the wand in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Raven drew the wand out of her cloak. "Hah! I see you've acquired a Stone of Azar. How clever of you." Robin sniggered at her sarcasm.

"How-how- how did you do that?" Mumbo spluttered.

"You're not the only one who's learnt a new trick. I would have thought a magician would recognise a sleight of hand. I guess you wouldn't since you barely class as a magician." Casually Raven pointed Mumbo's wand at him. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." The wand glowed and the purple stone popped out into her hand. Stowing the stone away Raven casually snapped the wand in half.

The magic was broken. Mumbo turned back into an old man and the magnetic force field collapsed, causing Cyborg to fall heavily onto Starfire and Robin. Robin managed to get himself out as Mumbo tried to sneak off. The grappling hook saw to the capture of Mumbo and the team returned home as the police trucks drove up to take Mumbo to prison.

"Oh Raven!" Mumbo called as he was taken away. "You may have beaten me this time but there's a little surprise waiting for you at the tower."

Indeed there was. When the four titans entered the lounge the first thing they saw was a green toddler sitting happily on the kitchen counter eating a breadstick.

"Is that BB?" Cyborg asked. Starfire flew over to it and examined it tenderly. The boy ignored her and slapped her hands away. Starfire huffed and flew over to the couch where she perched disconsolately.

"Waven!" the boy called and stretched out his stubby arms to her.

"You've got to be kidding." Raven said as the boy hopped off the counter and ran to her. She fended him off as best she could. Eventually she managed it by holding him at arms length with one hand firmly on his head. She glanced up at the rest of her team. "One question. Why is it always me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Raven watched in bewilderment as the toddler dashed around the lounge and, quite literally, bounced off the walls. Occasionally he would rush up to her and give her a brief hug which she barely tolerated.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come?" Raven moaned after she had shrugged off one such hug.

"It's just a meeting with the Mayor. We'll be back soon, two hours at most." Robin said, rifling through a filing cabinet for something of evident great importance.

"Yeah, but, why do I have to babysit? Surely Starfire-" Raven broke off as BB grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the kitchen.

Robin stopped searching and watched them. "You know why. He's taken a liking to you and he won't let any of us get near him. God knows why he prefers you, but nevertheless it's true. I agree Starfire would be better. She is more maternal than you, but he really doesn't like her if the screams he lets loose when she tries to get close to him are any clue. Oh, where is that blasted file?" he continued his search.

"It's on the coffee table." Raven said without looking at Robin as she lifted BB onto the counter and handed him a glass of milk.

"I want a cookie!" the boy shouted.

"I want doesn't get. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Raven told him sternly.

Nevertheless Robin noticed that she handed BB a cookie a moment later.

"Have fun, but try not to kill the kid." Cyborg said coming into the lounge with Starfire. "Hey Rob, we should really get going."

"You're right, Cy. Come on. Best not to keep the mayor waiting." The three trooped out and Raven met BB's gaze as he looked up at her innocently.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"We could play a game."

"I don't do games."

"You do now."

BB made her play hide and seek. He would have been quite a good hider…if he could control his giggles. Then he made them play cops and robbers with Raven as the robber. She let him catch her occasionally. She was surprised to find that she actually had fun playing games with him.

Eventually he said he was hungry again.

"Alright. What do you want?"

"I want what you give me." That answer surprised her.

"Tell you what. Tonight, for a treat, you can eat in front of the TV. I'll put Shrek on and you better sit still and behave yourself."

"Yay!" BB sprang forward and gave Raven a very big hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it." She shrugged him off a little later than before. In truth she liked baby BB; he was really sweet.

Once he had finished his meal of fried chicken and broccoli with mashed potatoes, he snuggled up to her on the couch and she let him.

Small purring snores told her that BB was asleep and so she paused the film and was about to wake him up to take him to bed when she realised that he didn't have a bed. Laying him down gently on the couch she quietly cleared up his dinner, finishing the bits he hadn't.

There was no point putting him in any of the other Titans' beds. Cyborg's was too uncomfortable anyway and he didn't like the others. Whilst her own room wasn't exactly child friendly she concluded that her room was the best place. She never even considered putting him in his own room…for fear of what was in there buried within the mess.

Drifting back to the couch she gently shook him awake.

"Time for bed sweetie."

"I'm not sleepy." He said as he yawned.

"Yes you are. Come on." She picked him up and carried him out to her room. He cowered a bit when he saw the dark and creepy room. "It's all right. Look I'll cover them up if you want." With a sweep of her hand some of her black sheets flew over and covered the scariest statues. This cheered BB up a bit and Raven carried him over to the bed.

Like most toddlers he would sleep perfectly well on the couch in front of a movie but when you put him into bed he flatly refused to settle down. No matter how much Raven coaxed she couldn't get him to sleep.

In the end she sang him a lullaby from her home planet which worked like a charm.

Realising the others would be coming back soon she floated quietly back to the lounge and bunged a few pizza's in the oven for them all to eat.

The others found he watching the rest of Shrek whilst two steaming pizza's stood on plates on the coffee table in front of her.

"That film's a bit juvenile for you isn't it?" Robin asked curiously.

"I was watching it with BB and I forgot how funny it was." She replied coolly. "I made pizza. You want some?"

The three titans hopped over the sofa and dug in.

"Hang on, you said you were watching it with BB. Oh my god you lost the baby, didn't you?"

"Easy Bird boy. He's in bed." She told them what they had done.

"Are you telling us that you had fun babysitting?"

"Of course not Cy, I just tolerated him. Tomorrow, though, I have to start working out how to turn him back. Which means I need quiet and no distractions. That means that I need BB to stay away from me until I need him. Oh and the rest of you better steer clear too."

"But he doesn't like us."

"Is that my problem?"

"In a word…yes it is."


End file.
